Feeding Superman
by gymjunky71
Summary: Clark invites Lex to have dinner in his barn loft. Lex finds he feels good keeping Clark fed and returns him the favor at the Luthor mansion.


**PART 1/2**

Twenty-five year old billionaire Lex Luthor could recognize those broad shoulders underneath that brown Carhartt jacket anywhere. Eighteen year old Clark Kent was at least 6'3" tall and stomped around at likely 200 pounds of muscle. He had tousled black hair, hazel eyes, and pouty lips. His face was so chiseled for a teenager. Lex found it hard to believe it took so long for Lana Lang to fall in love with Clark.

Clark was also wearing a burgundy plaid shirt beneath the jacket, jeans, and brown work boots. Lex was only short when compared to Clark. He stood at a lofty 6' and weighed 145 pounds. He had a pale complexion and blue eyes. He lost his red hair in the meteor shower but he had fair brows. He was overdressed for Smallville as usual.

His long black coat, dress shirt and pants made him stand out like a sore thumb before people noticed he was bald. Lana was working her shift and talked to Clark while she was filling orders. She was an extraordinary beauty with straight black hair, angled green eyes, fair spotless skin, full lips and a dished nose. Clark had great taste in crushes. She was so petite that Lex thought he could lift her up with little effort.

If that were the case, Clark could probably pick her up with one hand.

Lex reached up and grabbed Clark's shoulder, "Hey, Clark. Lana."

Clark's eyes must be trained to look down since he hit his growth spurt, head and shoulders above most. He turned and grinned broadly down at Lex. Lana beamed at him.

"Lex! I thought you'd be in Miami with this snow." Clark pulled Lex in for a hug.

How can someone's touch be both gentle and firm, especially when that someone worked on a farm daily? Clark was as solid as a rock and as smooth as glass. Lex felt like has being hugged by a heater. Clark smelled like hay and shampoo - not a bad combination.

"Are you ok?" Clark furrowed his brows as they parted, lowering his voice. "You're cold. And you're thinner than the last time I saw you."

Lex chuckled, "I've never been better, Clark. And you're as tall and big as ever."

"No complaints?" Clark simpered bashfully.

The two friends laughed and Lana interjected, "Stay warm tonight, Lex. I've got to get cleaning for closing time."

Clark doubled over to kiss her and she went on her way clearing tables. Outside, Clark's breath smoked from his nostrils and mouth whereas Lex's breath was barely a wisp.

Clark eyed Lex for a moment, "Want to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" When Lex hesitated, Clark added, "We could eat in my loft."

Lex didn't have to consider for long after that, "Sure. What time?"

"How does eight o'clock sound?" Clark asked.

"That'll work. Good bye, Clark."

"See you later, Lex."

Tomorrow was a Friday so Clark would not need to be up early to go to school. Lex arrived wearing his most casual long sleeved shirt and jeans, least expensive shoes, and his warmest coat. Inside his coat he had a bottle of scotch. He parked at the fence and walked as fast as possible down the path between the pastures to the barn.

Lex past the horses sleeping in the stalls, stroking the face of one. Lex shivered less in here because of the heat of the animals. The loft was in the topmost level of the Kent barn and Lex could smell the food over the scents of the barn. There was a couch, a tea table, a desk, a hammock, and bookcases. A perfect hang out for any teenager.

There were battered baseballs, scattered textbooks, and an old telescope. The meats were grilled pork and chicken. The vegetables were collard greens, black-eyed peas, green beans, chopped carrots, and okra. There was corn on the cob and toast with jam. There was a bowl of mashed potatoes and apple pie for dessert. Everything was covered in clear plastic wrap to fend off the flies.

To drink, there was a set of lemonade and orange juice vases. Clark turned about when he heard Lex reach the landing. He was wearing a dark blue plaid shirt, jeans, and the same Carhartt jacket from the night before.

"Good evening, Clark." Lex smiled, walking up the last few steps. "Did your parents think you were having a _party_ up here?" Lex raised his brows, smiling in astonishment. "There's enough to feed twelve!"

"I didn't say _who_ was coming. I just said I invited people over for dinner. If I said it was you, I was afraid my dad would find excuses to come check on me." Clark explained.

"Your dad cares about you." Lex sighed. "Be grateful for that, Clark."

"I'm sorry he still doesn't trust you." Clark apologized.

Mr. Kent and Clark were roughly the same in height and weight, Lex would guess. Mr. Kent could break Lex in half if inspired. Lex was a trained and skilled fighter but the sight of Mr. Kent angry made Lex want to hide behind Clark.

Lex gazed in the direction Clark's house would be in, "Well, I hope he doesn't come wandering up here. I'm sure finding me here unannounced won't help my case."

Clark laughed, "Let's cross that bridge if we come to it." He gestured at the spread of food, "Serve yourself first."

Lex figured this was mid-western hospitality and picked up his paper plate. He chuckled quietly to himself as he picked along and Clark raised a brow.

"I'm your little form of rebellion." Lex smirked.

Clark laughed, "Hey, I can be rebellious, too!"

Lex believed that after Clark spent the previous summer in Metropolis after he ran away from home. He had wondered how terrifying Clark would be if he wasn't this goodhearted, gallant knight in plaid. From the gossip he reaped in Metropolis, he knew Clark was an intimidating sight to behold at that time. Lex would not judge Clark. Clark's antics were tame in comparison to his when he was Clark's age.

"I think I like you better this way." Lex mused. "I've met enough troublemakers in my life."

Clark nodded, "Me, too. Want some music?"

Lex nodded and Clark turned on his little radio. Lex sat down on the couch with his plate of vegetables and chicken. Clark served himself a bit of everything. Over the course of an hour, Lex watched Clark refill his plate with everything available twice. Lex grew concerned when Clark began refilling it for the third time.

"Take it easy, Clark." Lex chuckled uneasily. "You'll spend the rest of the night hugging a toilet."

"It's nothing." Clark shook his head, "I eat like this every day."

Lex wondered for a moment where it all went if that were true. He ate enough to exercise and keep his weight down. But Clark was eating more than twice as much as Lex. _Where did it all go?_ Then Lex remembered Clark's bulging muscles and taller frame.

He also helps run the Kent farm. _That_ particular mystery was solved rather quickly. Something about Clark being fed made Lex feel warm, like he was taking care of someone. But, he wasn't doing anything. Clark was feeding _him_.

Lex enjoyed feeling needed and dependable. Clark was one of his few true friends, certainly the best out of them all.

"If you say so." Lex smiled apologetically. "How many calories would you say you eat a day?"

Clark replied without missing a beat, "A lot. Probably five thousand."

Lex sensed Clark was teasing him, "Ha-ha. Funny. You'll scare Lana off with that."

"I'm serious," Clark laughed. "My mom thinks I'm still growing."

Lex served Clark scotch in a red plastic cup, "Good thing you live on a farm then, huh?"

Clark snorted, "Yeah. That grocery bill would be scary. Even for you."

Clark laid back on the floor after taking a few sips. Lex gazed down at him for a few seconds before taking the blanket from the couch. Even though Clark was twice Lex's size, Lex was still seven years older. Clark brought out Lex's protective side.

"Hey, get up real quick. Let me spread this out." Lex instructed.

They both laid down on the blanket and stared up at the twinkling stars.

"When do you need to go home?" Clark asked eventually.

Lex chuckled, "I'm an adult, Clark. I get to decide that."

With all that food digesting behind his six-pack, Lex felt less inclined to get up and drive home in his Porches. He could feel his eyelids growing heavy.

"I'll be going to college next fall." Clark said. "But, I'm not crazy about dorms. So I'll be staying home."

Lex decided to close his eyes for a while, listening to Clark's pleasant banter.

"I don't think your parents would deal with it well if you left the farm," Lex agreed. "But, the world is huge, Clark. Its waiting for you. Just give me the word and I'll show it to you."

"You're a good friend, Lex." Clark smiled at Lex.

Lex patted Clark's arm. On the floor like this, he felt equal to Clark. He took a peak at Clark's stomach. It was distended ever so slightly and Lex grinned to himself, closing his eyes again. When Lex woke up, he found one of his arms was trapped underneath something very, very heavy. After blinking his eyes clear, he realized he was pinned beneath Clark's torso.

Clark's face was turned away from Lex. Lex tugged on his shoulder to no avail. He tried again, straining this time. Clark stirred and shifted more of his torso on Lex's pinned arm. Lex couldn't feel his thin fingers anymore.

"Clark?" Lex whispered, shaking Clark's shoulder with his free hand. "I can't move. You weigh a ton."

Clark didn't wake up. Eventually, Lex worked his arm free. It was tingling while the blood rushed back through his veins there. He gazed over at Clark in astonishment. The teenager must be made of solid muscle. Lex cracked his knuckles and Clark stirred awake.

He rubbed his chiseled face and ruffled his mop of wavy hair.

Clark squinted at Lex and croaked, "We fell asleep?"

Lex chuckled, "Must have been all that food you ate."

"You, too." yawned Clark, sitting up.

Lex offered Clark his hand and heaved his friend to his feet, "You can't be hungry for breakfast."

Clark laughed, "You have no idea."

Clark staggered dozily down the steps with Lex on his heels and walked him out to the Porches. Lex pulled out his keys to unlock it with a _beep_.

"After seeing how you eat, I'd like to return the favor by inviting you to dinner at the mansion with me." Lex offered.

Clark smiled, "That would be great, Lex. Would you even have the time?"

Lex raised his brows, "Billionaires have to eat, too. You know."

Clark laughed, "Really? I always wondered. I'm kidding, Lex. Just give me the date and time."

"Good." said Lex, lowering himself into the driver's seat. "I'll call you when I get an opening."

Lex watched in his rearview mirror Clark walking out to the middle of the road and waving at him till he drove away.


End file.
